1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fastening for a sliding window comprising a case fixed in application on the inner face of the front stile of the sliding leaf and serving as housing for a latch bolt controlled, from the outside, by a key element and, from the inside, by a slide activated by a gripping organ.
The invention will be more particularly used in the field of building fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners conforming to the above description are already known. These fasteners comprise a case built up on the inner face of the front stile of the leaf and presenting a housing in which a latch hook is displaced. This is intended to cooperate with a keeper disposed on the stile of the window casing. The displacement of this latch hook is controlled, on the one hand, by a slide introduced in a recess machined in the outside wall of the case. On the other hand, the locking or unlocking of this latch hook can be controlled by a key element accessible from the outside of the leaf. For this purpose, said latch hook comprises, on its outward-looking face, an opening in the form of an isosceles triangle in which is displaced a control stud of a link cooperating with the key element.
Quite clearly, a fastening of this kind can assure the blocking of the leaf against its casing only at one central point, with the aid of the latch hook.
This means that it offers only a reduced degree of security and presents only relatively weak resistance in case of an attempt to break the door open.